The Past Returns
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: Heather's been a vampire for four years. She was turned at the age of twenty four and has been running ever since. She thought she had left her past where it belonged, in the past. But when she learns that someone very dangerous from her past is on the hunt, for her, and closing in, how will she be able to keep the ones she loves safe? Rated K, but might go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just something that came to mind. Just thought it could be a little fun. My first Vampire Diaries fanfic. Mostly centered around Damon, with some appearances from Stefan, Katherine and a few others.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones you don't recognize. Heather, AJ, Crystal, Benjamin, Cody and any others you may not recognize from the series. I also only the plot. Enjoy!**_

Heather had an uneasy feeling when she stepped outside into the bright light of the day. She knew something bad was going to happen. Of course, it could have been because she knew this was the day Cody was dropping Benjamin off with AJ, and it would bethe first time she had seen Cody since they had their big falling out. She finished her cigarette, tossed it on the ground and went back inside. She made her way through the house, leaning against AJs bedroom door. "You ready?" She asked. AJ looked up from the TV and shrugged. He never really had much to say when it came to the mother of his son.

"She's gonna flip when she finds you here." He said. Heather laughed, then shrugged, walking further into the room.

"Like I care what she thinks? It's not her place to say anything anymore. She gave the right up." She responded, dropping onto the bed next to AJ. He sighed and looked at her.

"Well, you're gonna get to see what its like when for me when she drops him off. And its gonna be worse cause youre here. You sure youre ready for this?" He asked. Heather shrugged again and put her arm around his ahoulders. He shruggd her off and stood up. She sighed and stood up.

"AJ, I'm here. That's all that matters. You've always been one of my best friends and no matter what happens here today, nothings gonna change." He smiled at her as she reached out to touch his arm.

"I'm not worried about that, Heather. And you know it." He told her, giving her a very rare, AJ Feldscher serious look. She sighed, knowing full well what he was getting at.

"I'm not going to lose control, AJ. I've long since gained control over that. It's not gonna be a problem. Don't worry." She reassured him, flashing him a smile. She leaned in to give him a hug, only to have a voice from behind them stop her cold.

"Well, I should have known it was only a matter of time before you started dragging trash into this house and around my son." The voice said. Heather clenched her teeth and turned to face Cody. "You sleeping over to?" She asked, an eyebrow raised in disgust.

"It was one night, Cody. It don't mean anything. And you're one to talk about trash." Heather sneered back. Cody glared back at her, her face turning a deep red. She took a step forward and Heather moved to do the same, but AJ stepped in between them.

"She's not staying, Cody. She's on her way out." He said. Heather swallowed hard and felt her heart drop. Somehow, this wasn't exactly going the way she imagined it would. Cody looked at Heather, completely ignoring the fact that AJ had even spoken.

"I'm actually glad you're here, Heather." She said, suddenly sweet. Heather narrowed her eyes and took a step to her left so she had a better view of Cody. "I have a message for you." She smiled then and Heather flashed forward, grabbing Cody by the throat and slamming her against the wall.

"When exactly did this happen?" Heather growled, staring into Cody's blue eyes. She could feel AJ shift behind her and held out her free hand to stop him from moving any further forward.

"About a year ago." Cody said in a gravely voice, her smirk clear enough for AJ to know it was present, even though he couldn't see her. Heather tightened her grip on Cody's throat a little bit more.

"What message could you possibly have for me? More importantly, why would I listen to anything you said?" Heather asked, releasing her grip on Cody's throat and taking three steps back, so she was at AJs side. Cody smirked, reveling in the fact that she knew something Heather didn't.

"Oh you'll care." Cody replied. Heather scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I very much doubt that." Heather said matter of factly. Cody's smirk widened and it was as if they were the only ones in the room, AJs presence instantly forgotten.

"Oh, Heather. You have no idea the kind of hurt you're in for." Heather clenched her teeth, baring her fangs.

"And _you_ don't know what you're talking about." She was trying her hardest to keep cool, remembering her promise to AJ, but she could feel her control slowly slipping away.

"Oh I do. Believe me." The calm and sureness in Cody's voice infuriated Heather the more and more she talked. She took a breath and attempted to calm herself down.

"And what makes you so sure?" She flashed forward again and slammed Cody against the wall, her teeth bared. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip your throat out right now." She hissed. Cody continued to smile, despite the fire in Heathers eyes and the acid in her voice.

"That wouldn't make _Damon _to happy. Now would it?" Heather's breath caught in her throat and her grip on Cody's throat loosened until she let the smaller girl go.

"What do you know about Damon?" Heather snapped, her voice now distant. Cody grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"Oh, I know all about Damon Salvator." Cody said. "I know he turned you. I know he turned me. And I know he's looking for you." The more Cody spoke, the more Heather seemed to slip away, her gaze going blank. "He's closing in, Heather. And it's not good for you."

A/N: And that's the end of chapter one. I know it's probably not exactly what you were expecting, but it's going to better. I promise! Read and review please!


	2. Katherine!

A/N: Alright, here's chapter two. Things are going to start getting good now!

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters that are familiar to you….**_

"Damon Salvatore. Here?" Heather asked, stunned. Damon Salvatore was one of the many people from her past that she did _not_ want to cross paths with again. Everywhere Damon went, people died. She knew that and now, four years later, she had more at risk than she did before. She had more to lose, and she was more afraid than she was willing to admit. If she showed her fear now, it would bring Cody pleasure and scare AJ. Two things she wanted desperately to avoid, so she clamped down on her fear and stood strong.

"That's right. Damon's been looking for you for a while now. And when he found you, he sent me with the message that he would be seeing you soon." Cody said, a sly smile on her face. At that point, all Heather wanted to do was wipe that smile off her smile so fast it would make her head spin. Heather's hands clenched into fists at her side. She stiffened when she felt AJ's hand on her arm. A cold chill went through her and she fought not to give into the shiver that was crawling up her spine.

"What in God's name could Damon Salvatore want with me? He's already ruined my life. What more could he possibly want with me?" Heather asked, exasperated. She fought the urge to throw her hands up in the air. Cody shrugged nonchalantly.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants to kill you and finally put you out of your misery. She suggested. A low growl built deep inside Heather's throat, her eyes turning a deep black color.

"Oh, you would just love that, wouldn't you?" AJ snapped before Heather could make a move. Her hazel eyes returned to their original color, only to find Cody's eyes had darkened. "Is there anything else you want here?" He asked. Cody looked back and forth between the two.

"No. I've done what I came to do." She flashed Heather a fang filled smile and turned to walk out. Heather and AJ watched her go, then Heather turned to AJ and saw his eyes were wide with fear. Heather took his hand and sat him down on the bed.

"Aj, you and Ben are in no danger. Damon's not as bad as Cody makes him out to be. He can be dangerous, don't get me wrong, but not for you and Ben. The only person whose gonna be in any kind of danger is me. And as far as I know, there's no danger. I couldn't imagine what Damon Salvatore would want with me after all these years." Heather added the last part almost as an after thought. AJ opened his mouth to speak again, but Benjamin ran in the room, threw himself in AJ's lap and grinned up at him.

"I wanna go outside." He declared, poking his lower lip out. AJ hung his head and Heather laughed, patting him on the knee.

"Come on" She said standing. "Let's take him out." When AJ hesitated, Heather sighed. "AJ, it'll be ok. I promise." AJ looked up and met her eyes. she begged him with her eyes, pleaded with him to believe her. He finally sighed and stood up, following her outside.

Heather stood at the top of AJ's driveway, watching AJ swing Benjamin around in circles, listening to Benjamin laugh, a smile on her face. "Heather! Catch!" AJ yelled. Heather shot forward and caught him in mid air. She swung him around twice and set him down. He tottered for a minute, then regained his balance and headed for the top of the driveway. Heather watched as AJ's eyes clouded over and she turned to follow his gaze, gasping when she saw what caused his eyes to darken. She flew forward and grabbed Benjamin, swinging him around and tossing him to AJ. Once Benjamin was safely in AJ's arms, she turned and looked at their visitor.

In front of her stood Damon Salvatore. Tall, dark hair, light gray eyes and mischievous smile. Her heart stopped, a slight trembling starting at her knees. "What are you doing here, Damon? You already ruined my life once. Then managed to do it again when you sent little Cody with your message. What else could you possibly do?" She asked, crossing her arms. She stared up at him defiantly and he stared back, his ever present smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, it's good to see you Heather." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and started to tap her foot. "I came with a message of my own." He responded. At that instant, Heather went cold from head to toe. If Damon was just another messenger, that meant there was bigger trouble. "Cute kid." Damon's voice brought her back to reality. She saw him looking behind her and she followed his gaze to see that AJ and Ben had walked up the driveway and Ben was peeking out from her legs.

"Thanks, but he's not mine. Clearly." She responded. Damon smirked and looked at AJ, who was keeping a close watch on them, even though he knew there wouldn't be anything he could do if Damon decided to try against her.

"He's mine. I'm AJ. You must be Damon Salvatore. I've heard good things about you." AJ said with fake sincerity, Heather coughed to cover up the laugh that had built in her throat. Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Heather.

"Really?" He asked, sounding amazed, then looked back at AJ. "Cause I'm a dick." Heather threw back her head and laughed and AJ flashed an uneasy smile. Benjamin remained behind Heather's legs, still staring up at Damon.

"And you are a dick. Although, I've never known you to do anyone else's dirty work. What's the deal? Who wants my head on a stick now?" She asked, her arms still crossed. Damon shook his head and grinned.

"You always were impatient. But since we're getting right to the point…." He paused dramatically. AJ leaned forward a little bit and Heather's foot picked up a steadier tapping. "Katherine sends her regards." At Katherine's name, Heather's jaw dropped, fear widening her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from looking at AJ, then down at Ben and back to Damon.

"Katherine Pierce…sends her regards? What else ain't you tellin me Damon?" She asked. Damon tsk tsked and waved his finger in front of her face.

"You know what she wants, Heather. You couldn't run forever." He said matter of factly. Heather shook her head, her hand going to the chain around her neck.

"The necklace. She wants the necklace back." She muttered, looking sick. She regained her composure and turned to AJ. "I need to talk to Damon for a few minutes, could you and Ben…?" She didn't need to finish. AJ knew her well enough that he already knew what she needed him to do. He out his hand on her arm and smiled reassuringly. Then picked Benjamin up and went into the house, leaving Heather to talk to Damon.


End file.
